The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
by wakerofwinds2003
Summary: One thousand years ago, the greatest hero of all Time fought against Time's greatest enemy. But when the evil returned, the hero did not. Even though Hyrule is lost, the people still cling to old traditions. And after all these years, the era without a hero will finally end. The legends will be reborn. Reborn on an ocean breeze.
1. Prologue

_This is but one of the_  
_Legends which they_  
_speak, of a golden_  
_power many did_  
_seek..._

_In an ancient land_  
_filled with prosperity,_  
_there was peace, and serene_  
_tranquility._  
_The fount of providence _  
_was the gem of gold,_  
_that held great power,_  
_unfathomable, untold._  
_The Triforce, the hidden _  
_light, though hidden,_  
_was in many's sight._

_A thief in the deserts_  
_came from the west,_  
_a beast which many_  
_doth now detest,_  
_who sought the triforce_  
_In that terrible hour,_  
_and did cause the_  
_kingdom to fall and_  
_cower._

_Then, in the land's_  
_great hour of need,_  
_when all seemed quite_  
_lost indeed,_  
_a hero in green did_  
_appear to save them all,_  
_Yea, he did answer the_  
_goddesses' call._  
_He smote the monster_  
_and freed the land,_  
_but sadly as the desert_  
_sand, did vanish on_  
_the wind._

_The warlord resumed his_  
_dark designs,_  
_which did cause the_  
_people to weep and cry,_  
_Cry to the goddesses for_  
_the hero's aid,_  
_But to their shock no_  
_hero came,_  
_to save them from the_  
_Gerudo's raid._

_The goddesses buried_  
_the kingdom in water,_  
_and caused the dark one's_  
_plans to falter._  
_The kingdom was lost_  
_to the ages and Time,_  
_and never spoke another_  
_rhyme,_  
_and the people did_  
_scatter across every_  
_clime._

_They fled to mountain_  
_peak,_  
_and the hearts of the_  
_people became_  
_weak, for Hyrule was lost,_  
_and many wondered if_  
_victory had been worth_  
_its cost._

_The Legend survived_  
_on the wind's breath,_  
_lasting the centuries, life _  
_and death._  
_Islands clothed_  
_boys in green when they_  
_came of age, that they_  
_might receive this important_  
_wage:_  
_To always remember the_  
_heroes of old,_  
_and strive to be heroes,_  
_and always be bold._

_For these are of whom_  
_Legends are told._

\- [The Passage of Time,  
an ancient Hylian poem,  
as cited in Doil's "The  
Era Without A Hero";  
circa 281 A.T.]


	2. I

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;"THE night was still. The only sound was the rushing of the waves, the ocean's heavy breathing, never ceasing./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" The only light in the room was the pale streams of moonlight shining through the window./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" The light was suddenly obscured as a shape traveled across the room. Soft footsteps fell on the cobbled stone floor with the rhythm of one who was trying too hard to remain silent./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" He reached out his hand, feeling for a certain object on the nightstand./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" His probing touch finally caught hold of a cylindrical shape, and he crept back away from the table./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" Quarry obtained, he quietly slipped out the door and slipped into the night./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" The moonlight, no longer veiled by timber and thatch, shone upon the figure./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" The light revealed a young boy wearing a blue tunic, and faded tan britches./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" The breeze ruffled the boy's unkempt straw colored hair, as his deep green eyes looked to the cosmos./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" His gaze searched the velvet sky, and he finally found it, a star with a red hue./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" Yes! He'd correctly predicted the appearance of Din's Fire, just like the book had described!/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;"Link grinned and began running across the sand./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" He ran across the bridge that joined the two halves of the island, the boards clapping softly beneath the soles of his feet./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" The cool air of the summer night flew past him as he ran down the length of the island./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" Finally arriving at the pier, he ran to the lookout tower, and began to climb the rope ladder. Making his way up the ladder, he paused halfway, and clung tightly to the log rungs. Was it swaying more than usual?/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" Link cautiously extended his finger out to check the wind./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" A cool easterly wind blew against his finger./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" Odd. The wind hadn't blown that way for a while, and it was unusually fierce. A good astronomer would not let some wind get in his way though./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" Link resumed climbing until he reached the top./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" He carefully hoisted himself up, feeling a touch of vertigo as he pulled himself up onto the platform. Resting at the top of the tower, Link finally afforded a look back at the island./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" Outset Island was dark against the starry lit backdrop./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" The full moon looked down from high above on the sleeping landscape, going about its usual business of floating across the sky./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" Outset was a larger island, with a high ridge of dark grey stone running its whole length. The island was divided in two by a strait of water, with several bridges spanning the gap./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" Link turned his attention back to the heavens. He searched the sky until he found Din's Fire again./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" Once he found it, he reached to the center of the lookout tower, trying to find his book while attempting to keep his eyes on the star should he lose the star's placement./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" He grabbed "The Stargazer's Guide", then brought it into better light. Feverishly turning pages, he came to the page on the Goron's Ruby constellation, then reoriented his gaze to match the diagram in the book./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" Link took Aryll's telescope out of his pocket, and aimed it back at the constellation./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;"Goron's Ruby was made of some six or seven stars, but Din's Fire near the center was the most interesting./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" As his view through the telescope lens came into focus, Link became puzzled./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;"Aided with the telescope, Din's Fire proved to be not as concentrated as most stars./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" He turned the lens, but it went blurry. He checked the other stars in Goron's Ruby, but nothing was wrong with the telescope. Link had only seen this once before, in The Fairy Jar constellation./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" He turned to the back of the book and looked at his notes on the end-pages, crowded with writing./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" He then began comparing Din's Fire with the strange object in The Fairy Jar./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" "The Stargazer's Guide" listed his point of interest in that constellation as the bright star Ciela, but he knew this could not be a star./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" After a good while of observation and making notes, his arm ached and he took a rest. He needed to make a stand of some kind for the telescope to be able to to do long periods of star gazing./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" Link laid down on the deck and relaxed. He didn't strain his eyes on the tiny details, but took in the whole vast tapestry of the sky./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" There was a great view of the Celestial River tonight./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" Link had tried to count the stars in it once when he was very little. Now he knew there could well be ten million stars in it./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360"span style="font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" So many things to study, and he could hardly stay awake long enough.../span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04796671d5a24be22d367eba72c9a360" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	3. II

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d03a33b841822c5880c600675b27b41""LINK...Link...Link..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c17e9060a0897597a195113026f611d9"Link slowly opened his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He had fallen asleep on the lookout tower./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c25eaa5734e0b5b7b16cd7bc64495c6"Again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eb91faba46d8b9f0d06fca7f96565479"With great effort he stood up, rubbing his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You were looking at the stars again," his little sister said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35ac8c97402d1407dd883851f8d01cd4"Link closed his eyes as he stretched his arms over his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And you took my telescope again too," she accused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bcfa212e1e19774496f6b85d555e5643"Link reached into his pocket to give it back, but Aryll stopped style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You can have it for the day," Aryll said smirking, "it can be your birthday present."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cdd04f07b83e83c215a1e3a483d366fe"Link placed his palm up to his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Was that today?" he realized in astonishment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="17f41018cbf24adafd3eee005e02be77""You forgot your own birthday!?" Aryll style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Aryll threw her hands up in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Woooow. Who forgets their OWN birthday?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="74a00b5d27652e1dce026f6a98b139da""I - I didn't," Link said in reply, still half asleep. "I've just been distracted lately."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d4a0c1655cbe8564ccf945a1a55f825f""That's for sure," Aryll said, shaking her head. "This is only the biggest birthday of your life Link! Today you're all grown up!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="40559bd4b8ccea670ebb73af29df6d81"Link glanced out over the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm not really grown up Aryll," Link style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah, but still!" Aryll said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link heard her mumbling, but he ignored her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bccd8fc62264b036fd463aae698fe24d"Link sighed and sat down, dangling his legs over the edge of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Aryll followed, unfearful of the edge, and tucked her blue flowered dress under her, resting her hands on the handrail./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="edcc8fd77d2f5581f30710e28933c574""Are you excited?" Aryll asked happily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="112f988b50f91d474443f4ddddd65f3d"Link closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the wind style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He breathed in the smell of the ocean./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7b34d6f9601dd9b1c1b2e19ca051f82c""Link?" Aryll style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He opened his eyes, looking back to his sister./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f8e2d02b90e136a0b9c3f210f0331490""Sorry," Link said. "I'm just a bit nervous"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Nervous?" Aryll said, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why would you be nervous? All you have to do is put on a silly outfit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="47296d7035295d39fca801289f0057fd"Link almost retaliated, but stopped himself. Aryll was still only eight. She didn't know style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Aryll got up from her place and walked to the center of the tower. Link smiled as a thought came to mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa4c8bf176b14b8672c7bd1a83ac283d""You know what I want for my birthday Aryll?" he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Aryll put her hands on her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I already got you a present!" She complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="029b041afaab452fc4b57933a532274d""Yes," Link said, "because you know I use the telescope in the daytime."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Aryll put on her best scowling face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="50872a1ef1b604d01aa9e12641cce6bb""You can see lots of cool things in the day!" she said. "You can watch the seagulls fly, look at the clouds, look at seagulls again..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c4d2d4c3d6fa85bd9b4d4692b95d96ce"Link spun around and tried to tickle her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After chasing her around the platform for a moment, he caught her, tickling her foot as she giggled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="77c9b0b24d5458b71b178ffe051e9610""You know what I want for my birthday?" Link style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"For daddy to catch a giant Loover for dinner?" Aryll said as she wriggled from his grasp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b48e26612489c41ab281e133dc98fbee""Well, that would be nice," Link laughed, "but I want you to promise me something."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What?" Aryll asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e1e23ac5b2d230c726d5a4ea19672b98""That as long as I have those clothes on," Link said, "you won't laugh at me the whole day."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ahhh...," Aryll moaned, "That's awfully hard..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e50c310640c402dc7f6bf9c933abee43""You don't even know what they look like," Link pointed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I just know they'll be silly though! You'll probably have to wear a purple cape and a big poofy hat!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="115f4d477287a97dad4f6c53b43c272a""If you laugh at me," Link said, "I'll tell mom and dad that you were the one that snuck that jar of soup."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Aryll folded her arms, forced to comply. "Fine," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cc0dc3b0ed38de697b7ecef7a7348b47"Link yawned. "Can I go back to sleep now?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Nu-uh," Aryll refused. "It's your birthday! We've got so much to do!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link yawned again and laid back down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bddbc86f5f750c2f8610e76f27c1be57""I changed my mind," he said. "What I want for my birthday is an extra hour of sleep."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay," Aryll said. "I'll enjoy the skippyjack that daddy caught for breakfast."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="96fcbdb61c2cbdbe4153aab0a3704463"Link stood bolt upright, and made his way to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you ever em style="box-sizing: border-box;"not/em hungry?" Aryll asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1c4b1a01772ea1dae19676f861941053""No," Link replied, "even when I'm eating I'm thinking about what I'll eat next."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c6cbf9639e74ef0a00414b5b227db96a"Link began climbing down. It always felt a whole lot higher on the way back to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh I know when you're not hungry!" Aryll said, several rungs above him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="832b28303b6a3b034bdde4bbf370e310""When's that?" Link asked, pausing anxiously for a moment as Aryll's hasty climbing shook the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Whenever the thing you're eating is green," Aryll said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8718a8982d339983c17a4e6e02e3d618""Oh I'll eat something green," Link said, "it just needs to be covered with a thick coat of salt!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Aryll laughed as they reached the bottom and ran down the jetty back to the beach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e30ea4bb1e6dc939f8368bf7c2e8732""No wonder Zill named their family's pig Link!" Aryll added, laughing more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04d62d3fa9425b48529f54705b605350"Gradually their laughter died down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b10233193c916e67c3fd0850d45931b8" As they walked, Aryll said hello to one of Rosa's kids and they began talking. As they talked, Link looked back out at the distant horizon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="975a6fad014ebfdf3f5b8420de0f1a47"He walked up the shore. As his feet pressed into the damp sand, there seemed to be a ripple of sunlight coming out around his foot. He walked up to the water's edge, exhaling slowly, letting the cool water wrap around his ankles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0070277c2bbe493a56af86918004bca9"He was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fourteen years style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He knew his whole childhood that this day was going to come, and here it was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="776c819967ad7f317802b0b046854c57"He had watched as other boys on the island had received the clothing of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It had always seemed a long ways off. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As if that was something fourteen-year old Link was going to experience, like he was going to be a different person./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2152ac7c862f0af535f9113104077d2d"Yet here he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He didn't feel any older. He felt exactly the same he had the day before when he was thirteen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eab25fe4d7c45de8c5e758f4e424ac8d""Link?" Aryll said, prodding his arm style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry," Link replied. "Thinking."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You think too much," Aryll muttered to herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6fdb822463d2f70a0e2975c668b82459"Aryll, and everyone for that matter, loved to point that style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Most of the time it wasn't that mean, but it hurt sometimes, like the time when dad had said Link was like an elderly man that occasionally forgot what he was doing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4c8d787d0fb4c23079cbf0c8b540e9bf"Link knew they were just teasing, but style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Some things he just couldn't explain with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link walked up to the door of their home and grabbed the doorknob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="493e2eb50a3f6ea5702ab110c9dba6b3""Link," Aryll style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh," Link said, wiping the sand off his feet onto the door's woven style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They walked inside, and Link blinked to adjust to the light./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7402169e6322e4d1d16bfeb5191f375f"Grandma was sitting in the corner, sewing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey!" She said, covering the cloth with her arms. "You can't see this yet."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oops," Link said, covering his eyes. "I didn't see anything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="47e1f98e22c00d648dbe842d002440e9"Grandma tucked the bundle of cloth into a basket beneath her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mom was sitting at the fireplace, frying breakfast in a pan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="df832d60c86437eac8521b01bd3e4ad0"Mom gave him a look, and she motioned her head toward style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh," Link said hastily, "thanks for sewing my hero clothes grandma."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're very welcome Link," grandma replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fc329e0f0c74ae80dd2fd3fa5853b296"She set down her sewing tools. "I'm still a little disappointed that your father's clothing didn't fit you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="70b684ccd995a7be9e9f420669a8a1c1"Link wasn't. When grandma had pulled it out of the closet it had been caked in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's a shame it's only used once," mom style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes," grandma said, "but it would lose its meaning if it were worn more than this special day."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cea5181748518de6fed020aabf1754c3"Mom began taking the fish out of the frying style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay," mom said, "once you and Aryll finish breakfast, stay out of the house for a bit. Grandma needs to finish."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c1accbae15311bd0a928e375a03a1f76""Got it," Link said, glad to have an escape hatch to be free from working style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link and Aryll sat down at the table as mom took a plate of food to grandma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="50aa72826769efa886a66654e35b2247"Mom sat down, and then they all closed their eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4b338b267d99c8a0500060b935135c80""We thank the goddesses for all that we have," mom style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We thank you Din, for our strength to work every day. We thank you Nayru for the wisdom to know what is style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And lastly," she continued, "we thank you Farore for the courage to face all of life's challenges. We also ask that on this day, Link will be invested with bravery from style="box-sizing: border-box;" /May our cry to the goddesses be heard, as we hear the goddesses."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c8f0415c90d5d6579aad4cf8c54e2a79"They opened their eyes and began style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The others began to talk, but Link stayed quiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5edb504e4d48c549572c4ae5dcbffd7e"Once he finished, he asked to be excused, then went outside and walked to the other side of the island./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a3f6f33bad1f3b182f127847f8d21915"He went up to the higher plateau on the east side of the island, where there was a nice overlook./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4657340902765a4622742202b1df1c44"Link enjoyed being up here, the wind whipping through his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /From this height, he could see dad and Mesa working in the field./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56d745d7caa53c74b1488145463f5776"He hoped dad couldn't see him. Mom and dad didn't like it when Link went up here, near all the cliffs, and they certainly didn't let Aryll up here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f5e672fbcc950db98f6f2e976fea5ba2"Link began searching the undergrowth beneath the trees for good forked sticks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e28da43a1506e15704275daf7debb934"Let's see, he thought, how does one go about making a telescope mount?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It would probably require a nice sturdy base, he could probably do that with three sticks tied together in a triangle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5665234b215f087b04eebad874c98860"Link heard the sound of crunching style="box-sizing: border-box;" / He was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He slowly grabbed a long thick stick, trying to make it look like he was still going about his business./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="76e12d7692b0cbbd9bc9767530f3ee13"After a moment of "examining" it, Link spun around, pivoting his weight on one foot. As he did so, he sprung upward, and connected with Joel's weapon, having just enough force to snap it in half./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dbf4362a63c7464be7b124420272f67e""Fletch!" Joel said, throwing his broken stick to the ground and running to find another. "You were supposed to be totally oblivious as I stuck my sword in your back and said something cool."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a42879285ab0d6e1dc610dbfce08c3ac""You mean something cool like 'I'm such a master, it takes me a full ten seconds to be bested?" Link taunted in a haughty voice as he chased after Joel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55ea3ab1919e3a392747ea4cd5d6bdd3"Joel ran into a thicket of trees, and as Link approached the tree line, Joel came running out with a large stick with a heavy knot of wood at the end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="199728a336d9fdca43b11281cfcd4e34"So heavy in fact, that Joel couldn't even lift it over his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link laughed. "Methinks sir that thy ax is pointing the wrong direction," he joked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cc9886185e58ad58f537dc982635477d""No," Joel said, "it's my new invention, the kicking axe!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What does that even mean?" Link snickered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eccff3b6c7c24cd1b3ef06818b22d8bc""Well," Joel explained, "you swing it like someone kicking."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shall we see how it compares to my longsword?" Link goaded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39afbedb0f63a1cba054664c75cdc899""How it compares," Joel countered, "is that mine is a weapon, and yours is a stick."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ha!" Link said, "then I'll just have to 'stick' it to you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fa05d5904b89fec67cc3b98ff5bbc745""Ugh," Joel said, "what a horrible pun! Thy words sir are more painful than the fiercest battle axe!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="471ac791476459047d45239256fbabcd""Then it shall be answered with another!" Link said with a laugh, "I'm going to 'de-feet' you!" Link mimed himself cutting off a foot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="395ea29e128035323d8506415178f769""Oh dear," Joel said. "Just for that, I'm going to challenge you to a duel!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Your 'dual' is accepted!" Link said holding up two sticks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1c974abec667af1d15a3e9e783252151"Joel began attempting to hit Link, but his large "kicking axe" was very easy to dodge, especially when Joel was holding and swinging it so awkwardly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b65b40b0c990ae9129f3380fd83c781"Link quickly skirted Joel's swings, even after Joel decided to use his weapon style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Joel swung his knotted stick sideways in large arcs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cb8cf6b099d2e6bec3ab596d829f714f"One of the older islanders, Orca, had trained him occasionally on swordsman ship. From that practice, Link how to stay out of reach in such a situation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1dc74912e92c1f67b4ac12df7a6b3bcf"He repeated backed away from Joel, and sure enough, Joel's swings soon became sluggish, and Link lunged forward, wacking Joel with his stick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dbc74f152f08150a0a85ffd35178d28c""There goes your arm," Link said, "now your leg."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Joel pretended to limp like he was missing a leg./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ce542e9e9e6efee788ad276f1f37ab90"Out of nowhere, Joel grabbed one of Link's two sticks and stabbed him in the gut with it a second later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9f4fc3a4b60aed3b6e1bbbad00a8fb6a""Ha ha!" Joel said. "Let it be known throughout the Great Sea that Link was defeated by a crippled man!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="803381680266c9a577a90f8074048b6b""Ugghhh," Link said groaning, "I have just one dying wish - that you'll never use the word 'kicking ax' ever again - ugh."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5a79f09eaeb31ec4bd696b6069a7dbb"Joel set his weapon on top of Link's chest. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hooray!" He shouted, "Link is dead!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link opened his eyes and laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4db65412990422794df68ff062fa7590""Well I certainly hope not."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bbcd69e3c7d85af291a0143454aa9014"Link turned his head to find his mom standing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link hastily got up and Joel tossed his stick behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8be8788c67ace8ddb12e1a6f1f05476f"Mom sighed. Link braced himself for a scolding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cebb446209a42f28f47be290f5dcd924""We're ready Link," she said, a stifled annoyance in her eyes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c3b81efee855ae9d353544ec65e74c3b"Link felt a chill run through him, and his casual fun attitude style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He shouldn't have been doing something so... normal right before this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a045d6972a35749624eacbc2d2511007"Link quietly followed his mom, and Joel followed as style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He would normally have felt relief that his mom hadn't gotten mad, but instead Link felt guilty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="07f20151a871270f8a0acbcf2326076d"He should've been doing something like quietly thinking about the ancient hero, or thinking about the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Instead he had been acting like.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c65de4c079df28481878b2109e404bc"A style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The child he still felt like he was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="75dc391f933cd20da9e6179ab7607ab3"As they walked back towards home, Link felt style="box-sizing: border-box;" /What had remained in the back of his mind just became very, very real./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f2f3b4dbc3fb4de901cf7ab68d529888"They came up to a circle of all the islanders, gathered around Link's father and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link let out a deep style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Joel patted him on the shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4e0c4d73b5fd83cee786facaa5157cef""Good luck," he whispered, joining the rest of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /His mother joined his father in the center of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link stepped into the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /His parents had a solemn expression on their faces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06b334b39a52295ee03f5c0dc51ead16""Link," his father said stepping style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"On this day, we gather together to support you as we have throughout your life."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Father retrieved a sword from behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f44ae5fba9c8b9a7b26d0af68cfec9d8""Kneel," his father whispered, helping style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link went down on one knee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8dffbc29309b57d8517743a89b45cb05""As I've raised you," he went on, "I've strived to help you grow into strong, able-bodied young man, so I give you this sword, so you may always remember to increase in strength."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="de881608c233952d674851d2f36bfdad"Link accepted the sword./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ef261c8281e85afee185d18de9c03ff""Link," his mother said, stepping forward, "as you've grown, I've taught you, and loved you."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She handed Link a shield./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6d565817e4c0cb1588301d37dbfb521f""I give you this shield, so you may remember to use wisely what I've given you, and use that love and knowledge to help and protect others."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05f6453899ee5f4c5e63e6ba5889413d"Grandma stepped forward with a bundle of cloth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e568ff2d287a82a4271f50e925aac637""Link," grandma concluded," from your parents, from myself, and from innumerable ancestors, you have inherited a courageous spirit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d91a5de57e7c38417ae6a53e74d8f30"Grandma gave him the clothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f952d55d31cf1ab01770c61e95ebbe6b""As you wear these clothes today, remember the bravery of ages past, and strive to lay the foundation for those who come after you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1cf0ff8fc7e93625cc3c04ebca6fcdb"Father stepped forward again, and placing his hand on the bundle of clothing and gear, uttered the final words of the ceremony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d153c80909258734852ed835d961861d""Link of Outset Island, do you promise to seek to follow the guidance given to you today?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5db805b39ed6ba10b7dafebe48c0e0e7"For a brief moment of eternity, the world hushed to hear Link's response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="309be29f82b4b286923efd35c87c9a5d""I promise."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7655a74dbc2910e57a1fb14578d92111"The islanders silently moved aside to allow him style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He went up to the door of his childhood home, and walked inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eb143330df45047bc658b55314070e63"He stood before the mirror in the front room, and carefully set down the bundle of cloth on the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He looked at his reflection./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a0695f0e35bda06163fae721b41d390a"This was his childhood self. He was about to become a young style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He took off his current outfit and began to change./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2d7fcb79c713c7441e40d1316923bdec"He put on a pair of white trousers, then a long sleeved yellow-green style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Over that, a dark, earthy green sleeveless tunic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="63b01d8bff370ade1d67f5117fc11276"Then, a pair of boots, then a belt around his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He then slung the sword's sheath and the shield over his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /One thing remained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e63ac46875714b54d7bdd98b6f5fc1fc"A pointed cap, the same color as the tunic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a87724636b4307d79949f627b574325"As he put it on, he looked in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Any other time he would have thought that the outfit looked silly, old-fashioned, and way too warm to be wearing in summer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c619a4143bbc6974fe60e60fb04163f"But...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He looked at his reflection, and although he never wore clothing like this, he felt the significance of the clothing he was wearing. It was different from normal clothing for a reason./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b920c42e861a20929f83cb43df7a900c"With a deep breath, Link walked up to the door, and walked out into the rest of his life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	4. III

A loud thunder resounded across the entire island, making Link fall to the ground, having just gotten out of the door.

He stood up and searched for the source of the sound, his eyes catching the sight of a cloud of dust rising from the cliff face to the right of their house.

A rock slide? But why would -  
A loud splash caught his attention.  
He turned his eyes towards the ocean, and the sight made his legs quiver.

A ship.

A _pirate_ ship.

Link ran over to join the others.  
They weren't interested in the ship though.  
Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse.

A gigantic bird flew overhead, so large it masked the noonday sun.  
The islanders began to rush to their homes to grab whatever means of defense they could find, while others gathered the younger islanders and fled for shelter.

Link watched another rock fly from a catapult on the pirate ship, then covered his ears as the projectile collided with trees high above in the forest, causing an ear-splitting cracking sound.

Dad had run inside and retrieved his bow, as had Mesa.  
Link didn't know if they would be able to do anything against the bird, since it was so high in the air.  
Link reached back behind him and rested his hand on the pommel of his sword.  
Utterly useless. A melee weapon was ineffective against something that could fly.

The pirate ship grew dangerously close to the island.  
A some pirates aboard dropped the anchor, but it was still running quickly towards shore.  
The ship's catapult launched another rock towards the bird, and this time, it found its target.

A piercing screech pounded against Link's eardrums.  
As his ears rang, Link noticed something fall from the bird's claws into the forest at the top of the island.

Was that... a person?

The bird plummetted behind the island and disappeared from view.  
Somehow, the pirates managed to maneuver the ship along the pier and bring it to a halt.  
The armed islanders ran to the ship.

Link however, kept his eyes on the forest.  
The bird would be back any second if it hadn't been killed, and it might just kill the person it had dropped.

Link thought a moment. Should he go up there? He couldn't let someone die even if they were a pirate. Maybe if he protected the person, the pirates would be persuaded to leave the island in peace.

Link took off as fast as he could for the other side of the island, and made it up to where he had been earlier.  
The wind kicked up and he tugged on his cap tighter, the cap's pointed tip whipped in the wind.

Link looked across the worn rope bridge that connected the two upper plateaus of the island.  
The bridge was very old, and was missing several planks.  
Link sucked in a deep breath, and ran onto the bridge.

He almost closed his eyes as he crossed, but he forced them to stay open as he leapt across a gap in the bridge.

Link kept running as he entered the deep woods on the other plateau.  
It was very dark, with only a small amount of light filtering through the canopy of leaves.

A musty smell pervaded the area, numerous fallen logs rotting away.  
Link scanned his surroundings. No sign of that person anywhere, perhaps -

His thoughts were cut off as he tripped over a fallen tree limb.  
He slowly stood back up, and apart from some painfully skinned palms, he thankfully hadn't hurt himself.

He was in serious trouble now. If his parents knew he was up here and that he'd nearly broken something, they'd be very mad.  
Link spotted a silhouette hanging in the trees.

He tightened the scabbard on his back, and positioned himself underneath the tree they was hanging from.

He began climbing the tree, and immediately realized that climbing with a sword, shield, and with boots on was not the best idea.  
Nevertheless, he made slow progress up the trunk, hugging it tightly, his skinned palms burning, and he finally made his way up into the branches.

He took a break for a moment to catch his breath.  
He looked to the side of him and saw a girl resting in the boughs of the trees.

Would it support his weight if he tried to go out there to get them?  
He heard something rustle down below.

He could scarcely make it out, but he could see two figures, searching.  
As he looked closer, he realized they weren't completely human...  
The glint of steel in the scanty light suggested they were armed, it appeared with spears.

Link made a quick decision, and jumped from the tree.  
He had drawn his sword right before jumping, and he met his mark.  
The blade struck the back of one of the creatures, and shockingly, the creature exploded in a cloud of black smoke.  
His hands stung again as he tightened his grip on the handle of his sword.

The other creature turned to face him, and Link side-stepped to avoid a spear thrust.

Link knew a fair amount of swordplay. Orca, an older man on the island, had given him some lessons.  
It just so happened that Orca had always dueled him with a spear.  
Get into the rhythm. It was just like practice.

He exchanged several blows with the creature, and noted that the creature was attempting to push him back gradually so his back would be up against a fallen tree.

Link jumped to the side rather than parry the spear again.  
He tried to get a blow in while the creature was distracted, but instead was wapped in the head by the butt of the creature's spear.

In his daze, Link sub-consciously struck the creature in the side.  
Like the other one, the creature exploded in a cloud of thick black smoke.

Link leaned on his sword for support, trying his hardest not to puke.  
He barely registered the sound of snapping branches above him.  
He did however, notice the weight of a person knock him to the ground.

Link laid on the ground for a moment, then finally exerted the will to get up again.  
As he got up, he met the gaze of a girl.

She was dressed in the garb of a pirate, wearing a red bandanna  
around her neck and a blue jacket.  
She wore short white trousers, and had her hair tied back in a pony tail.

Link also took note of a wheel lock pistol, which he found pointed at him a moment later.

"Who...," she scowled, "are you?"

"Tetra!"

A man came running into the woods.  
The girl kept her pistol leveled at Link, and with a click pulled back the wheel to prime it.

Link heard the newly arrived man walk up to the side of him, but he didn't dare avert his gaze.  
Neither did the girl.

Link very carefully lifted his hands up to show that he was unarmed - his sword was lying on the ground.  
Looking into the girl's steeled eyes, Link could tell that she had pulled the trigger in these situations before.

Finally, Link stammered a response.  
"My n-name is Link. I mean no harm."

The girl kept her pistol aloft, then, satisfied, slid the firearm back into a fold of cloth. She didn't put the safety on.

"What are you doing here kid?" the girl demanded.  
Link didn't like being called kid, especially today, but he was wise enough to keep his mouth closed.

"I..." Link said, "I saw someone fall into the forest, and I wanted to protect them from the bird."  
"Oh," the girl said, "are you sure that it wasn't so you could use the pirate captain as a bargaining piece?"

She's the captain? She can't be much older than me, Link thought.  
He stiffened. "No," he partly lied with as much conviction as he could muster.  
"Hmm." She said.

"What should we do with him Tetra?" the other pirate asked.  
"I really don't care," Tetra said. "I just want to get out of here before something tries to kill me again."  
Tetra and the man began making their way back out of the woods.

"Wait!" Link said, running up to them.  
"What?" Tetra replied, annoyed.  
"There were some strange creatures that were here earlier that were searching for you, and I defeated them," Link said.

"What do you want kid," she asked, "fifty rupees? Only a fool would ask a pirate for money."  
"No," Link answered, frustrated. "I just want you, at the very least, to be grateful that I helped you."  
Tetra ignored him and walked faster.  
He followed them out of the forest.  
Link was thinking of a response, when he saw Aryll.

Standing on the bridge.

"What are you doing Aryll!" Link shouted.  
He couldn't hear what she said back.  
The loud wind gusts obscured the sound of her voice.  
What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

Gigantic claws snatched Aryll into the air.

The bird had gotten her.  
Oh goddesses above, the bird had gotten her.

Link ran.  
He ran faster than he ever had.

He could hear his sister's faint screaming being carried on the breeze.  
The bird flew parrallel to the cliff.

If he timed his jump correctly -

Just as he leapt from the edge of the cliff, a firm grip latched on to his right arm.  
He stumbled over the edge, his heartbeat racing as he stared at the jagged rocks below.

"Stupid kid!" Tetra yelled. "Ya' would've gotten yourself killed, and it  
would've been for nothin'!"

Tetra's bulky companion dragged Link up onto solid ground.  
Link knelt there in silence for a moment trying to process the nightmare he had just experienced.

"You couldn't have done anything," Tetra said.

The feelings he was keeping at bay finally released as she uttered two life-destroying words.

"She's gone."


	5. IV

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="91a60ff19c7a1fb19ca4f40cf95328e1""You want to come on em style="box-sizing: border-box;"our/em ship?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes," Link replied to Tetra, trying to maintain his composure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b0fd8f65812108ff72c26215561d4658""I don't think you realize what you're up against kid," Tetra replied, "that bird was the largest helmaroc I've ever seen. The only reason my crew went after it was because it got me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="524a8e25ab019b0d9c0e57d17f772280""Yes," Link said, "and the only reason I'm going after it is because it has my sister."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They were already in the ship when the helmaroc got me," Tetra said. "The bird is long gone this time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="90a67a27d614bc045a4cde65fec14faa""Where were you when the bird captured you?" Link asked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The man that had been with Tetra before, Gonzo, spoke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We were near an abandoned pirate fortress," he said. "The helmaroc appeared to roost there. We don't know why it went after Tetra, helmarocs usually are only aggressive if you go near their nests."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="98db82d331d47c99e11bcb67f70aeec4""We are not going back there," Tetra said. "Besides the possibility of incurring the wrath of our helmaroc friend, it's completely out of our way, and we have no time to be a passenger service."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ac7b53232252c40f71359ec170cd95ea""Actually Tetra," Gonzo said, contradicting her, "we need to go to windfall."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"For what?" Tetra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"When we were coming in to dock here," Gonzo stated, "there was some intense stress on the anchor ropes, as well as on the rudder."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9a714a946a7ee74a16622f79bcc4b915""Do we have any usable rope that will help support the anchors?" Tetra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes," Gonzo said, "but we'll have to go extra to each anchor. They also won't last more than a couple of uses."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a3ca65b4c1102bc69b55d147ff387c9d"Tetra glanced back at Link with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So you're suggesting we drop off our little stowaway fish on the way there?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link bit his lip to avoid showing his frustration./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0c6d3114157b35fa4e32ae439ebb16d0""We get the kid to the fortress," Gonzo said, "get the ship fixed while he's there, then come back and get him."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Gonzo," Tetra said, "I really don't care abou -"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fad571e029721e91ed3646bc2e665f8c""You're the reason Aryll is gone," Link interjected furiously. "If you hadn't -"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f0af2b003598e3fdcc41a575e7f259f3""Your sister got taken," Tetra retaliated, "because she was being stupid and -"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link drew his sword from its sheath, and was immediately struck to the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ce712956b6bd1dafcede83831fdf4cf5"Link's parents had been standing off to the side until now, but now Link heard the sound of an arrow being style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tetra glared down at him with a knife in her hands, and had connected her blade with his, holding him to the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6741558ae12b4811f2315f39fa71e947"Link had thought he was a decent swordsman, but... this was humiliating. Stopped. By a knife./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f9447c950911a9530380075d1e56b731""Put...down...the weapon," Link's dad style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The pressure holding him down was released, and Link almost fell down to the ground as he struggled to stand back up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="98870a23bc739a6d24c198bc70023309""Fine!" Tetra said, thrusting her knife into a fold in her clothing. She looked Link square in the eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a89b8a5b5a591c944bf972a26eda28a2""I hope you realize," she said, "that we could've blasted your island to smithereens - and we would've done it for fun as well. Don't expect a quick return trip. It could be a year or two before we have a reason to come back around here again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ce9cbfb3f024f1caebdd80690f819b58"Link could tell the remark was meant to upset him, but he didn't care. He got angry style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't push your luck kid," Tetra said before Link could respond. "We'll get you there and get you back, but don't expect an immediate return, or any help with your little suicide mission."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3f7c46f914b527761b476b49fd91ffa1"He stared down Tetra's barbarous style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link wasn't sure if he wanted help from this kind of people. They were pirates. They ruined people's lives and thought it was sport./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="37cccc99c8e57874aeca712c3f965e81""We'll ship out as soon as possible," Tetra said, "If you take more than an hour, we'll leave you behind."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /With that, Tetra walked onto her ship, and Gonzo followed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="94165c8174de67e915f94435adade6de"Link felt his father place a hand on his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Link," he said, turning his son to face him, "you can't do this. At the very least not alone. Wait a bit, we'll gather all the men on the island and then go after Aryll on our own."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How long will that take?" Link asked. "By that time Aryll could have been..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae49b46813c34c43c6ead06c6075797e"Link trailed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Besides," Link added, "it was my fault. I was foolish and thought I should protect that... that pirate." He spat out the word. "Aryll followed me up there. Plus, if I had just let the bird take the pirate..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="25ab9b7047aa68ac73d82c26107796ba"Link sighed and put his face in his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why did this have to happen? Aryll never deserved any of this!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="df6bedb3670936a8ca474f0d80fd65d5""Link," mom said, "we know that you want to help Aryll, but I - ."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mom began tearing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I - can't lose both of my children."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b20314ff45ec4d2195180ac1b000c1ad"Link tried, with great difficulty, not to fall back into his tears from ten minutes style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"If I don't go mom," Link said, "there's probably little chance we'll see Aryll again. If I do go, there is a chance."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="49aea6d69975c8c816e4c82cc4ef68ce""Yes," mom said, "a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"chance/em."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No matter what decision we make," dad said, "someone's life will be in danger."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The more people who go," Link said, "the more who could get hurt."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0a999c14e66edbce14e0cc636e7be212"Link's parents were style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"If I go alone," Link said, "it will be easier for me to sneak in and rescue Aryll."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd48dd92ce8f6370b12477e8b2abfbe2"His parents remained style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The ancient hero," Link reminded, "when he was summoned to his quest, did he hide in Korok forest?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He looked into his parents' sorrowful expressions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b53baf83f0ca0a7dddc7b49211a9aba5""He went on his quest because he knew that it was right," Link continued, "and you taught me since I was little, that if you do something that's right, the goddesses will always, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"always/em, be protecting you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="184aebeacd26459c6f2d3f4ecc308192"Mom's eyes glinted in the light, tears pooling in her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She wordlessly took Link's hand and began walking Link toward their style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dad followed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e92a682950e3a9006e12e38118a0fd84"Link let them lead him, unsure of if he had changed their minds. He wasn't sure he had changed his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They went inside and mom began to look through cupboards for style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Soon dad joined her, and mom began filling a sack with food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02411607c34b2f07dd26d37a74d71c8b"Link didn't say anything. He could tell that mom was trying not to think about what she was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He looked around the room as they went to their style="box-sizing: border-box;" /His home. Twelve years of memories, and he was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Maybe style="box-sizing: border-box;" /No! Don't think that! He chastised himself. Never think that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7eb2bbb3cf13641243a3e3c236502293"He looked down at the floor and saw his pile of clothes that he had left inside. He grabbed a lump in them, and pulled it style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Aryll's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mom and dad had spent a lot of rupees to buy it for her. Mom had painted little seagulls on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="954245a9320fc0fe52c7a24dfb24f22d"Link slid the telescope in a loop in his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mom and dad handed him the sack of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I put a tin and some utensils in there for you to eat out of," mom said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8536ddce3ec2fad13869674226b9d4c0""Thank you," Link style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mom wheezed a sigh, placing her face in her hands. "I don't know why I'm letting you do this. Every time I start rationalizing against it, I lose track of the thought."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8cf18c730483874aba2230ec875e43ab""I am feeling it stressed on my mind," dad said to mom, "that Link needs to go."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The goddesses are speaking," mom said, leaning on dad's shoulder. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes," dad agreed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="65093da496a8c2bb45720b287bd11ac2"His parents walked out the door in front of him, and Link took one last forlorn look into his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As they came out onto the front porch, Link saw grandma out of the corner if his eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d00425fa268c9d6536b8a40c40489314"She was sitting in a chair, looking over the rolling style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Aryll is gone, isn't she?" grandma style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes," Link said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're going to rescue her?" grandma style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eadedef01cf59418f92a8e4f8c172ece"Grandma turned to him and reached her arms style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link embraced style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You can do it Link," she said. "May Farore's wind be at your back."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Despite her worried look, there was a stiriking light present in her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a25e65c1d618413644991739858954d9"Link painfully withdrew from the embrace. Grandma looked back to the ocean, without saying another word./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="31fd438ba013cab586ff6aef6b402143"He walked with his parents down along the beach. Link wished he wasn't wearing boots. He wanted to feel the sand between his toes one last time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ff976a733bccf3956ccce94254553a5b""Link!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Joel ran up to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Is it really true?" He asked, "are you actually leaving?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link timidly nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c9bddc1738fda7b96714b2386a3d7b29"Joel handed him something. It was his stargazing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Figured you'd want it," Joel said solemnly, his face deprived of its usual mischievous smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ff87c76c7e5bfbfb766eae7797e6083"Joel gave him a quick style="box-sizing: border-box;" /By this time, many other islanders had style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They all wanted to say goodbye, and he grew more and more anxious, thinking about the last goodbye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3a149d24fe318a646dbc44ecbfb3ba2e"In a single hour, his life had gone from being just fine, to crumbling before his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f9099aeb59e3cdfe05c039e210e81204"The walk to the pier felt like it took years, but that still didn't feel long enough to Link./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c31609360d5f8725d6066339a0fefacb"As they came close to the ship, Tetra suddenly jerked back the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh," she said, "I'm afraid you were a touch too slow. Maybe you can catch a ride with the shop ship when it makes its rounds next month."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2dbd30c7f598e122a698e1ced3e079e1"An arrow shot through the air and thudded into the ship's mast, not a foot from Tetra's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7e0fe6d00af7bb57d43e4f8a9502f13c"Dad already had another arrow nocked. His face was masked with the placid stillness of an archer sighting his next shot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="197d38663ef10bcb7103ab06132f2d80""Your arm gets the next one," dad style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The gangplank flew out nearly as fast as dad's arrow had./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="14db45b24909062a21a5fe8f75f5d7fd"Tetra turned away quickly and hurried to find something to do out of arrow range./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9831322d600a313a1d749b48a744aa57"Link tried not to sob as his dad gripped his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link shuddered. He couldn't do this. He was leaving behind everything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8154103cc7e39fc7a01ea147e1cca2d"He was going to get himself killed. He wasn't thinking style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He began to breathe heavily. He hadn't thought this through, and he was going to foolishly wager his life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="173a7b1f1ff57fe3fefc2cf11004e6cc"A few minutes passed in silence. He was such a child. Crying for mommy the moment they're style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All the islanders were staring at him. He looked down and closed his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Today he was supposed to be a young man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7582e0c247e24894b6448b9a1ab66c55"He shivered, as if the stares of the islanders, mom, dad, and probably now the pirates were freezing the air around style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He felt a hand force his chin style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link opened his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="64e13e2149d48bc0318c35e4516d1faf""Link," mom said, holding up his head, "you will be able to do it. Do it for Aryll. Do it for the goddesses"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link sobbed and shared one last hug with his parents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2753269a8f7193779c6df8342b552185"He forced himself to end it, then turned toward the gangplank, and willed his feet style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Making it onto the ship's deck, he afforded a last glance style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He could barely keep his eyes dry. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	6. V

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c83acc66a671333f6c553645fc4bc45"Link was left to himself as the crew made ready to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He didn't feel like talking to any of them, and he thought it better not to bother them style="box-sizing: border-box;" /So, he sat quietly near the prow of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He tried hard not took toward the island./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed3c5901973a2eb1982e498c6600f6c1"The ship, named em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Shrewd Scout, /emwas a decent size. It was the largest he had seen in person, though he had seen engravings in books of much larger ones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8279d44de2512d8f5e4aae4e2d68984e"It wasn't as if Outset was a busy port like style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The ship was mostly made of dark wood, with a single large mast and sail. It was very old looking, with weathered wood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e0dfc1651409c42f52c409131069a23c"The actions of the pirates were unfamiliar to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He was used to smaller boats like dad's fishing boat that could be easily maneuvered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f78b54d968a421dc9acbbb732ee56586"He'd studied a bit about the workings of sailing, and he himself had become fairly able at sailing the small fishing boats they used on the island./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0e05e9dad6ebcb1a59db6c840369c55f"It was obvious though that the pirates didn't adhere to usual sailing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The one pirate, Gonzo, was going through some bundles of thick braided style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He glanced about him, then took a knife and cut through several cords of the rope./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4aa36e9409d2ef7629796b17687a4911"Link stared at him with a quizzical expression, and Gonzo silently placed a finger to his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Not a word," Gonzo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What are you -"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gonzo placed a finger to his lips again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3a5e44b8b803c815c4d5664d619f1f4c""Why are you helping me?" Link style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Because I'm in the business of sparing people's lives," he replied, "and we need a reason to get you in a position where you can do that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="062ad7982ef42ec310e58c82bcfbf85c"He walked away and said no more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4613cca86b5772e62ff8db14ee7a0f81"The ship groaned and began a hard turn to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link walked to the edge of the deck, and clutched some rigging./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="28fb54379a0bb919dd5a041f9e10065e"He stared out at the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /His mind felt adrift, like his thoughts couldn't fully process what was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He was leaving home for the first time in his life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a8d4e82f8a16e1210b47f79ffb89bcbe"As he waved goodbye to his family and friends, he was able to see more and more of the island, until all of it was in his view./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4bb89a1dfe98aa667b614254c243521f"He'd never seen the island like this. The landscape was beautiful, illuminated by the afternoon sun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9fa95da2385d4a3e795e48291679c3cb"But as long as Aryll was gone, it was a tainted beauty, a hollow one. Unless he brought Aryll home, it would not be home again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="15a279f776f3ef3cfb55e5f6bd4501f0"As the minutes passed into an hour, the island became a haze on the horizon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fc31bd529ef94c838f520678f1358007""I can tell you're only going to get more sentimental from here on out."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link turned around to find Tetra smugly lying on the ship's prow, resting her back on some rigging./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="157a95872766423dc64d391430ef9072""Are you already trying to get me to turn around?" Link style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey," Tetra stood up, grabbing the rigging for support, "you said it, not me. If you want to turn around, it's not too late. I'll even pull the ship close enough to the island that you'll be able to swim back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7de1bbe6d63de5ff8d1ea6f326dedcb9"She laughed at her own joke, then walked away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4c3a5f65122f41ca894c01107089111b"What a pleasant girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ba8f694150866e3aced76fd9a11a3ba1"Link looked to the little sack that his parents had made for him. He opened it up. Inside, he found The Stargazer's Guide, along with some assorted food style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link made a slight smile upon seeing some skippyjack style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He felt something at the bottom of the sack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b9e7e85e4946bc560d60dd0e052af7e"Pulling it out, he found an unfamiliar hardbound style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Odd, Link had been through all the books in the house, and most of the books in Sturgeon's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He opened it, and found writing on the inside front cover./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ce0413266fd0f22ef16a81f9f8df85d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Happy birthday Link,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b97266c0bda361a2c3ab96b5ae371585"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I want you to know that your mother and I are very proud of you. Though it may seem that we live in a world very different from the past, it still has great need of those who are heroic in all things./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"As I've watched you grow up I've seen that you are very resilient. You keep trying until you succeed./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We love you Link, and we know that from this day, you'll begin to grow into a great man./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a82dd9f3d649f18684cf6bfc5d25bbfa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Your father, Eli/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8f05efd439ce8f04b840e852600efc92"Link felt a bit guilty now for thinking about turning back. He hadn't even had to do anything hard yet, and he had thought about giving up style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He pushed his feelings aside and turned the page./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9c37eea2e7b0b87042b85f53669e3e13"The title page read: em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Codex of Time./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="32262d6014def9523e31acfd910f433e"Dad had given him a brand new personal copy of the Codex. Though Link enjoyed reading, when he'd read his family's Codex, he'd always found it hard to get his mind around the centuries old ancient Hylian text./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7327a7b6468dc10ee9e774ff862c3c14"He perused the book. He flipped it open to a random page, and began to read. It was when the Hero of Time entered the temple of time for the first time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="00a218958e3c0879ac97860e3bb6bc20"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Link, being weary of his journey and misfortune, wandered off from the press of the throng, and made aside. As he sojourned, he found himself before a mountain of quarried pearl./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Iridescent garden without, the edifice scraped the sky,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yea, even the heights of smoking death mountain./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Engraved in the founding stone read thus:/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="36f0b5e339c2910390d92cabc1c65380"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"THE TEMPLE OF TIME/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"RAISED TO THE GODDESSES/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"THE GATE OF LIGHT/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"THE PATH OF THE STEALER/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f345f96348ebcf1d327eae67907e1d13"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Link entered in./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The foundations of the cathedral's posts trembled at the echo of feet against marbled stone./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The echo sounded forth, seeming a song, saying,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="15b4b878de533934f687e7f1e378b09f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The marauder is come!/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"All is lost! All is won!/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The sliver of the past is in his hands,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yet the prize he shall not have,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But he shall have uncommon power,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To bring forth a world unfamiliar to us,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"but shall with his victory lose the past./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="052b51d8f38728ad831af56630f1b014"And that, was the reason why Link enjoyed reading more recent books. Extremely old language, and heaped atop that, extremely strange poems that are being sung by the sound of the hero's br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /foosteps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="85dff0625d1b85761f288f787f4e2564"It all was a little bit style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The way that Link's father had always talked about the hero, it seemed as though he had a perfect understanding of what the text talked about, and then his father would go on and say he had no idea what Link was talking about when Link would tell him about astronomy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6a371e1aa703e922f78ab156b6920a7c"The only parts that Link could understand well were when the ancient hero was battling a fierce monster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d30107dc001bb0035b0e0f1c2a0c2b5"Link closed the book and glanced around the ship. Tetra stood at the stern, peering over the whole vessel. Link felt like he should help with something, but he got the impression that Tetra didn't want to even deal with him. Link decided to simply wait until he was called upon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="32bc9bda41a883f38906c1c267b19695"It was an impressive ship. The more childish part of Link wanted to jump around the ship exploring all its little secrets, but he decided that was probably another thing that would steer Tetra's mood in a "I'm ready to heave you into the ocean" kind of direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e44ed6e1492e07531312c0dea20db41e"Having nothing else to do, he decided to read from the beginning of the book. Link enjoyed using big words, but the Codex used far more than even he was comfortable style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And Link perhaps didn't use those big words correctly either./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d43607867ce0bb145576b202ccbf3d4f""What are you reading?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e06612297752bad05e99f7e2c4f81986"Link looked up from the page, slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted, right as he'd finally freed his mind from distracting thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7c2bc22de05fd9aaea5292b4ee22de5a"A shorter pirate stood before him, wearing a striped ragged shirt, bandanna over the head, and a pair of spectacles that looked just barely too large for style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The Codex of Time," Link said, looking down to the page again, hoping that the pirate would realize he didn't want to be bothered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c4063bd62ba408410ce8391c89976a22"The pirate leaned up against the railing of the ship. Drat. He wasn't style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I see you have a copy of "The Stargazer's Guide."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="95c784fddc700989341e3b5e4537c2f7""Yes," Link said, a bit confused. How did a pirate know about that book?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"May I see it for a moment?" The pirate style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link trepidly handed it to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tapping his fingers impatiently, Link nervously watched the pirate peruse his book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="de665efcc826b02d7318c75756d63e0b"The pirate paused, looking over Link's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Very interesting," the pirate noted, finally handing the book back to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I suppose I should introduce myself," the pirate said, adjusting his spectacles, "I'm Mako."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Link," he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hmm," Mako said, "interesting."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mako walked away, going about his own business./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="81028db67c0a3d88c4fc04f21cbf905d"After reading for another space of time, Link watched the sun dropping in the sky. He decided to eat some of his food. He got up from where he was sitting and wandered around the ship, chewing on some jerky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="024a155d54d01805f176cb2a8c149cd2""What'cya up ta' boy?" A tall pirate style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Nothing," Link said, putting some more jerky in his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't ya know that Tetra hates the smell a' jerky?" he said, "she'll skin ya' alive and use it to make a pair a socks!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link shoved the rest into his mouth, swallowing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The pirate style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What's yer' name kid?" the pirate style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Link."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where ya' come from?" he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link almost spoke, then corrected himself, "you know where I'm from, we literally just left from my home island."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Really?" The pirate said, I could a' sworn we just came from Windfall."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He laughed again, and shook Link's hand, catching him by style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm Nudge," the pirate said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="851308590c3bff2b2fe87a337844116d"Though he felt a bit weary at the thought of dealing with this pirate's sarcastic shenanigans, he took the opportunity to ask several style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I was wondering sir," Link style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sir?" Nudge said, "where is this 'sir'? I aven't' met a' sir."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I was wondering Nudge," Link started over, "why is someone as young as Tetra a pirate captain?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Beggin' yer' pardon lad," he said, "but it's somethin' remarkable that Tetra's lived as long as she as, considerin' she's thirty five."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thirty five?" Link style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The pirate laughed. "Just a mere prank is all, no I think she said she said she was eleven the last time I asked er' - about four er' five years ago. She inherited The Stalwart from er' dear old mother."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Nudge," Tetra's voice called, "please talk normally, or you're going on half rations."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry miss Tetra," he said in a significantly less embellished voice. Nudge still did have a unique voice talking normally though./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="feee28f8c82abc729fdadbe2e1dd33d2"Tetra walked down the stairs to the lower part of the deck where Link and Nudge style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Have your accommodations been deemed suitable?" Tetra said to Link in a sarcastic style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes," Link style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Strange answer," Nudge said, "he hasn't even seen em' yet."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Perhaps Link should've thought that through./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="21662a75ad1ddcb8c021a87ebcf875d0""C'mon," Tetra sighed, directing him to walk through a door. They walked down some stairs into the dark hull of the ship, oil lamps giving the only style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Interrogating Nudge, were you?" Tetra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Just...," Link began, trying to think before speaking, "just curious."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They walked down the length of the ship, hammocks on both sides, a thin aisle going between style="box-sizing: border-box;" /At the front of the ship were stacks of cargo, mostly in the form of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Niko!" Tetra called to a pirate in the cargo area, "this scamp is gonna make himself useful and help you refill the oil lamps. Don't set my ship on fire."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="436b81c358ca394bfd08b768c06a38f3""Of course miss Tetra," Niko said. The pirate's enthusiasm dampened once Tetra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Here," Niko said, picking up a wrought-iron container, "this flask is filled with oil. Don't spill it."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Niko picked up another flask, and did one side while Link did the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Link shook, trying to careful pour the flask's awkward style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Niko was already a lamp ahead of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="474d23a873c6d855487a600718135467"Link poured a bit too much oil in a lamp's chamber, and the oil overflowed a tiny style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Niko quickly sprang into action, drawing a rag from his trouser pocket and gripping the chamber to catch the extra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /While he wiped up the oil, Link went on to the next lamp, and did the next one style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Niko screwed the cap back on the lamp where Link had spilled, and then went back to his own style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Watching out of the corner of his eye, Link noticed that it seemed like Niko was going faster, as though it were a race to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0bf427b93fc10f52c31aa1aa711a487a"The weight of the flask decreasing, Link went faster. He finished his side one lamp before Niko, and after waiting a moment, followed Niko up onto the main deck to fill the lamps up there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="40894ef87e88b9d1034b7c46883b7704""Would you two like some dinner?" a pirate Link didn't recognize asked them from the lower part of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Niko hastily capped his oil flask, and made his way down to where the rest of the crew had style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Walking down there himself, Link found the pirates gathered around a makeshift style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A fire burned in a metal bowl, with skewered fish cooking above style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We really need a nice oil stove," Mako observed, "we have to get wood every time we make port."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes Mako," Tetra said, grabbing some fish off the fire, "but Windfall is one of the only ports that we can buy oil from, and more often than not, the island is out of our way."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tetra handed Link some skewered fish. Link examined it. It looked like a small kind of Loover almost. He wasn't sure he'd had fish like this style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What's wrong?" Tetra scowled, "our food not good enough for you?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No," Link said, quickly taking a bite, "just looking at it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fbffa826337bcde6decab154975195cd"Tetra turned her attention to the other pirates, and Link closed his eyes and quickly thanked the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He returned to eating the fish, and thankfully, he didn't think the pirates had style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was pretty decent fish. Not as decent as mom's of course though. They'd put a lot of unfamiliar spices on style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The pirates conversed among themselves mostly. Tetra didn't say a word to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1610385ff2729d6a39ff98b4586c251f"They retired to bed, and Link grabbed his provisions sack, and carried it below deck with him. He normally would have stayed up late stargazing, but tonight, he was just mentally exhausted. He sank into his assigned hammock, and quickly fell asleep as the ship rocked beneath style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Every wave they broke through, every day they traveled brought him closer to his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He tempered his mind to be ready./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1610385ff2729d6a39ff98b4586c251f"He was going to save her, and nothing was going to stop him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
